


Avalanche

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avalanches, Don’t copy to another site, Family Drama, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A family holiday turns to tragedy.*Set before International Rescue





	1. A Gentle Fall of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise...
> 
> PROMPT: Start your story with a sentence that is genuinely happy and upbeat. End it with the same sentence, but this time it's chilling, dark, horrifying E.T.C... 'The wind was calm, and the snow fell gently to the ground.'

The wind was calm, and the snow fell gently to the ground.

Looking to his left Jeff laughed at his two youngest throwing snowballs at each other, a smile when glancing to his right revealed Scott showing John how to use his skis. A beaming grin when from the cabin they were renting his beautiful wife stepped into the open doorway, his artistic son poking his head out from just behind her.

"Time for lunch," her melodious voice called, "come and get it before me and Virg eat it all."

"You heard your mother boys," Jeff said, watching his wife head back into the cabin with Virgil, "time too…" A rumble like thunder stopped his speech… He knew that sound, desperately hoped it wasn't but the sight his eyes met confirmed it was… "Avalanche!"

Jeff pulled a screaming Gordon and Alan into his arms, hoping that Scott had John. Thankfully he did and less than half an hour later after a rescue team had found them they were reunited… Except for… "Where's my wife and son?"

The rescue worker gave him a querying look.

"My wife and son, they were in the cabin."

"I'm sorry sir, what cabin?"

Jeff stormed out of the first-aid tent pointing in the direction of their holiday home. "Over…" His eyes met the remains of the cabin, buried under ice and snow… He stepped forwards… Fear, pain, a deep dread rippled through him… His whole world was falling apart…

Yet, the wind was calm, and the snow fell gently to the ground.


	2. A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I couldn't leave this one the way I did, so will be doing a few more chapters before I wrap it up. I will also be continuing with the original writing challenge: Each chapter will start and end with the same line, both with different meanings to them

Today had been a good day…

After a lively breakfast four of her boys, accompanied by her husband, had hurried outside eager to enjoy the snow. Virgil, after suffering from a cold which was thankfully getting better remained inside contentedly chatting and laughing away with her while drawing in his sketchbook.

Eventually the morning had passed and a warm lunch sufficient enough to satisfy her family through the afternoon had been prepared. After calling in her herd she had bustled Virgil back into the warmth with promises of hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows…

Then, a rumble similar to thunder had sounded… Freezing her in her tracks… Realising what it was, and knowing she had no time to double check by looking out the window, she quickly grabbed a hold of Virgil's hand while urgently summoning him towards where she hoped would be the strongest part of the cabin… She was wrong.

Snow and ice infiltrated their holiday home followed by tons of debris some penetrating her…

The pain was profound, and she knew that a rescue for her would not arrive in time, yet even though she could feel her life force beginning to ebb away she was grateful…

Grateful that her body had protected her boy, that with the strength she had remaining she was able to wrap her arms securely around him and tell him that she loved him. That she was able to urge him to live on, to grow into the wonderful man she knew that he was going to be, and despite everything that had happened they had spent her final day together and that today had been a good day.


	3. Mamma?

“Mamma?”

“Ooh,” his mother had chortled at him, “you definitely want something if you’re calling me mamma…”

Virgil cheekily beamed. “May we have marshmallows with the hot chocolates?”

“Toasted?”

“Yes please.”

“Absolutely!”

A triumphant cheer had echoed from him, immediately stopping at a horrid rumbling sound and his mom’s sudden urge to get him into another room.

Now, the brightness that had surrounded them was gone, replaced with an icy tomb and a distressing darkness that would surely become their grave… No. He couldn’t think like that. His mother was imploring him to never give up and he wouldn’t let her down, especially since she was being so brave. She continuously spoke to him despite her breathing becoming haggard. Assuring him that she knew his father and brothers had survived and that they would be harassing the rescue services until they were found. Of course he heard the uncertainty within her voice, the fear that was blended in with the hope that what she was saying was true. Oh, he really hoped it was true…

A shiver rippled through his body. The cold was getting worse. It hadn’t been too bad at first, not with his mother’s breath on his neck and her loving arms wrapped tightly around him, but now...

“Mom…”

Her arms were growing slack, and he could no longer feel her breath… 

Oh Please No…

“Mamma?”


	4. Big Brother

“I’ve got you.” … “You promise you won’t let go?” … “Never!”

“Thanks.”

Scott grinned at John balancing, with his help, on the skis. They’d continued to practice for another five minutes, John relaxing enough to join in with his banter while his ‘third eye’ was focussed on Alan and Gordon. Yes, his dad was watching them, but he couldn’t help it, looking out for little brothers was ingrained in his soul. Their sworn protector… Yet, he hadn’t been able to shelter Virgil from harm. Hadn’t been there when he and their mother had been swallowed beneath an icy tomb.

Deep down he knew it wasn’t his fault, that there was nothing he could have done, but now the rescue services were on the scene he could do something. Yes, he was young, but he was strong and could help them dig. Yet, his help had not been wanted and his father had banished him to the tent with his younger brothers.

At first he’d been incensed, but now he had a silently sobbing Gordon in his arms he knew he was needed here…

“Scotty…”

“It’s okay, Gordo I’ve got you…”

“You promise you won’t let go?”

“Never!”


	5. Eyes

Enchanting, filled with wonder… Alive.

"Oh Lucy," Jeff joyfully cooed, "he's got your eyes"

She smiled lovingly at them both. "I was considering his name."

Jeff placed their baby boy back into his wife's arms, then perched himself on the chair next to the bed. "And?"

"I know I wasn't keen on it, but Virgil it… It suits him, it fits."

"Are you sure?"

Lucy's eyes glittered with pure love. "Absolutely!"

Jeff fondly contemplated the little boy who was gazing back at his wife with such curiosity… "You're right it does," he leaned forwards allowing a tiny hand to grip his… "Welcome to the world Virgil Tracy."

A sudden shiver hit, thrusting him away from the memories of a warm cosy room where his wife and child were alive and well… No, he didn't want to leave… Another sharp icy blast and his eyes opened at the reality before him…

A small team digging away, their efforts due to the inferior equipment they had seeming to lead nowhere. He'd been helping, but the need to also check on his four boys in the relative safety of the first aid tent had overwhelmed him. Thankfully Alan had been asleep in a dozing John's arms and Gordon with obvious tear tracks on his little face was passed out in Scott's. His eldest, of course, wasn't asleep and had looked to him with such hopeful anticipation that it had broken his heart to inform him that his mother and brother hadn't yet been found. His shoulders had drooped, and he had found himself moving closer ready to offer support. However seeing his reaction, Scott had immediately puffed himself back up, pulled Gordon closer to him, then reassured him that he was perfectly able to watch his brothers, and would come and get him if needed. Then he had urged him to return to the search. So, after a final check on them all he'd stepped back outside.

Immediately overwhelmed at the scene before him he closed his eyes, just for a minute, picturing his happy moment with two sets of eyes...Eyes he was becoming more certain he would never see again…

Enchanting, filled with wonder… Alive.


	6. Words

"It's okay, I've got you, everything is going to be okay…"

Those were the final words that his mother had murmured to him before she had grown quiet and still and… He choked back a sob, but the heavy frozen tears slithered down his cheek, and overpowering jumbled thoughts began racing through his mind.

How long had he been here? He wasn't sure, but the tomb he was encased in felt like it had been his home forever.

Would those words, normally full of gentle warmth, be the last ones he heard? He desperately hoped not, and he would give anything to have his father or Scott wrap him up in their arms and whisper them to him now. Instead only a deafening silence and the melancholy darkness greeted him.

Was this it? He knew he couldn't think like that, but the icy blast had begun to disappear only to be replaced with an uncomfortable heat. Then there were the illusions. Sudden and unexpected. Like the speck of light now penetrating the gloom.

He blinked his eyes, an attempt at warding off the dishonest sight his mind was conjuring… Yet the bright light continued to grow, and voices now accompanied the light.

Maybe it was his mummy coming to collect him? After all a deepening tiredness had started to overcome him, and his eyelids were now drooping…

"No Virgil, stay awake!"

He knew that voice…

"Virgil, please open your eyes."

It was one that he recognised… Warm, soothing and tender… "Daddy?"

"Yes, it's me…"

Secure arms wrapped around him.

"It's okay, I've got you, everything is going to be okay."


	7. Triumphant Cheers

Triumphant cheers…

They had rung out, gloriously filling the frosty air and warming it instantly. Just half an hour before he had been caught up in distant memories and begun to lose courage. Nevertheless he’d persevered, and as he clambered towards the sounds he prayed that his resolve had been rewarded.

It hadn’t…

In that hole his wife and son lay. Lucille’s arms wrapped around Virgil like she was cradling him from harm. The threat obvious when his eyes landed on the jagged piece of wood that had penetrated into her back. She was gone. His affectionate, devoted, beautiful wife had been taken from them in a brutal, merciless way…

“He’s alive!”

Focus immediately changed to his boy. A hint of icy blue colouring his lips, his body so still but his open, unfocused eyes were proof that he was alive until they began to close…

“No Virgil, stay awake!”

He continued to implore, felt so relieved when he heard the soft whisper of his name, yet the danger wasn’t over, and he practically pushed a rescuer out of the way so he could be the one to lift his child from the chasm in which he had been found.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, everything is going to be okay,” he found himself swearing, even though he knew it wasn’t and this was just the beginning of an uphill battle with many obstacles in their way…

The first challenge obvious when he turned to meet the eyes of his four other sons, all gathered just a short distance away, their joyfulness at the sight of their brother in his arms filling the air. Their young eyes all so positive and expectant searched for the sight of their mother behind him, and when she didn’t come so did the sound of those triumphant cheers.


	8. Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was initially stuck on this chapter until I switched the focus from Scott to a different brother.

Normality…

Alan’s laughter. Gordon’s pranking nature. Virgil’s art scattered everywhere and the melodious sound of his piano. Scott’s excited chatter about learning to fly. His own head buried in a book while all of this went on around him. All of it perfectly mixed with the unconditional love they received from their mother and father helped to create a home that was filled with a boundless joy.

Precious. Secure. Something he thought would last forever, until today. The day that had taken his mother and artistic brother from them. The day that had plunged his calm, centred world into the unknown.

Yet, for a brief moment, when the cheers had rung out and he’d gathered with his brothers outside their tent, and then spotted his father with Virgil safely in his arms. He had been filled with hope, hope that this tragic event wouldn’t lead to the outcome that his wandering mind had constructed. Then he spotted his father’s face and the realisation of why his wonderful mother hadn’t emerged immediately pummelled his heart and gut.

All of his fears had been correct…

This was the day when everything he cherished had been smashed… This was the day that had swept everything away… This was the day that they lost their normality.


	9. Snowflakes

Snowflakes, gently falling on the windowpane…

Soft, white… He opened the window slightly and reached out with his tiny hand… And cool to the touch. He loved them, almost as much as swimming. The way that each individual one fell and collected with others, covering rooftops, cars, grassy fields and hilltops. Screeches of pure delight would pour from him when it would fall at home, and when he had heard about their holiday in the snow he had been ecstatic and filled with so much anticipation for the activities that would take place.

Watching the snow fall at night with warm blankets and hot chocolates topped with marshmallows, then getting to play in it during the day with his brothers. They could make snow angels and snow men. He could jump into the flurries then mound it up into walls so he could hide behind them when he launched snowballs at his unsuspecting brothers. It would hit them and slither down their jumpers, their backs or their necks, and it would make them squeal and shiver, and of course make him have fits of giggles. His brothers would then do their best to retaliate but his strong snowy fortress would protect him from their ambush.

However, the snowfall had changed, and it wasn’t nice anymore, it had made a loud thunderous noise before hurtling towards them. Thankfully his daddy had protected him and his little brother, but for a short while they hadn’t known where Scott and John were. Thankfully, later they were back together, safe in the confines of a warm tent. Except, Virgil and his mother weren’t there, they were still in their cabin which had been buried in the snow.

Surely though, one of the things he loved so much wouldn’t hurt his mommy and big brother, would it? Of course he understood that it might, because despite being fluffy and delicate he realised that when pounded together snow could be heavy, sharp and icy. Tears had fallen at the scary thought of what had happened to them, but his biggest brother had held him, whispered comforting words to him, until his tear-soaked eyes had grown very tired and eventually closed. Then the nightmares had begun, ravaging his mind with tall big scary snowmen who were seeking their revenge by banding together and rolling down the mountain towards him and his family.

Thankfully, cheers from outside the tent had woken him. His mother and Virgil had been found and he had cheered along with his brothers when he had seen his brother being carefully held and comforted in his father’s arms. Yet, where was his mom? His dad wouldn’t leave her in there, would he? He had looked to his older two brothers. John and Scott were both staring, tears running down their cheeks, and his little young mind realised exactly why his mommy wouldn’t be coming out. The snow fall had taken her away from them, forever.

“Gordon?”

His hand snapped shut and withdrew from the open window.

“It’s okay Gordo,” John soothed, closing the window for him, “it’s just a little chilly in here with it open and we need to keep it warm for Virg. Besides, we don’t want to wake everyone else up, do we?”

Gordon gazed at his unconscious brother in the hospital bed, his sleeping family in hard chairs placed at the side.

“Grandma will be here tomorrow, which means I’ll be free for a bit, maybe me, you and Alan could go outside and play?”

His eyes grew wide and watery. Snow… No, he did not want to step foot in the thing he had once loved. His mamma was gone because of it, and would not be coming back to make everything better. She would never again wipe away his sticky tears, watch him win a swimming race, or wrap him up in her warm arms and comfort him if the snowmen in his dream returned. She couldn’t do any of that, because the thing he now hated had taken her away.

John nodded his understanding. “How about a cuddle instead?”

A tiny nod and he was lifted carefully into his brother’s arms and carried away from snowflakes gently falling on the windowpane.


	10. Family, an anchor in the dark

An anchor in the dark…

Found through family lighting the way. Throughout her younger years’ that family had been found in her parents, siblings and her circle of friends. Adulthood had seen it change to a home with a cosy room, herself and Grant curled up together by a wood lit fire. Later the addition of a baby with sparkling blue eyes. Years passing, her wonderful boy growing into a fine young man. Tears of sadness at watching him leave the nest, joy at seeing him get married, and then pride at him and his wife having children of their own.

Sally ran along the corridor…

Family: Herself and Grant, Jeff and Lucille, five beautiful grandsons. Together until her world was rocked. Just thirteen months before her Grant had been taken away from her far too soon. She hadn’t meant to, but she had locked herself away, stepped back from the family that cared so much for her. Had turned down invitations for meals, days out, and holidays. Including a holiday with them in the snow.

A door pushed open. Another corridor, long and winding, keeping her from her goal. She continued to run…

Family: An invitation had been extended to her. She had been given a chance to play with the grandkids who adored her, some richly deserved relaxation time, and some company away from her empty home. Instead she chose not to go. Decided she needed to be on her own, trapped in her grief. Now that family, her family, were suffering a grief of their own.

Another turning, another corridor, she quickened her pace…

Family: Torn, rocked to their core, ripped into shreds from a tragedy that should never have occurred. No one deserved this. A husband, losing a wife before their time together had really begun, for five young boys to find themselves motherless.

A door in front of her, she flung it open, her goal finally reached…

Family: Four young boys, teary eyed instantly up from their chairs, or in the case of the youngest two climbing down off the older boys’ laps, and into her arms. The bed contained the fifth, Virgil, looking so pale and still. She released the four, moved to his side, and brushed her hand through his hair in an effort to reassure herself. Hypothermia, many cuts and a few bruises. No doubt, like the rest, shock and additional psychological effects if he remembered what happened while he was buried. However, he was alive, and right now that’s what mattered. Then finally, her eyes settled on the sixth, her wonderful Jeff. He looked so lost, so scared, so broken. Right now he needed something or someone to anchor him. She knelt by his side, drawing him into her arms, then summoned the children to join her. She would be that someone. She would be their family, an anchor in the dark.


	11. Falling

Chapter 11: Falling.

Falling…

Into love. One unexpected and so deep that he didn’t know if he would ever emerge. Then again, why would he want to? When he had a beautiful woman walking by his side, holding his hand, stopping him from plunging headfirst when bad times struck, and always there to share the joyfulness when the good rolled in.

She was his Lucille. His first real love. Yes he had dated many times before, and on several of those occasions he had thought that he had met the ‘one’ but none of them had ever compared to her. An enchanting, humorous, beautiful woman with stunningly rich dark eyes that could reach into your heart and make you bare everything to her. She was his soul mate. They had been blessed with nearly seventeen years together and they had many more waiting. Watching there amazing boys grow into the fine young men. When their children left the homestead moments would be cherished in each other’s company. Later, if their sons decided on parenthood, they could spend time together spoiling their grandchildren.

Now, those promised years ahead had disappeared… Time had been snatched. Vanishing without any trace, without any warning, without any reason… Leaving five young boys, one of which was seriously ill in a hospital bed, devastated at the loss of their mother. Leaving him…

“Mr Tracy.”

Drifting away from his thoughts, Jeff gazed at the man, solemnly standing at the door…

“Are you ready?”

A quick nod and the door was opened.

He stepped inside and towards the table. The table where his wife lay. Reaching out, he carefully rested his hand on the one in front of him. It was still so delicate. He placed his other hand on her long blonde hair. It was still so soft. Yet, everything else that had made her Lucille was gone.

She was gone… She was no longer by his side, ready to catch him when the dark days set in… And now his world had dimmed, and he was falling.


	12. Alan

“Night, night mamma.”

“Goodnight my darling.”

“Love you.”

“And I love you too pumpkin,” she replied giving him an extra big cuddle before placing a soft kiss on his head, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Mamma wait…” Alan pulled himself up and looked to where his mom had just been, but she had disappeared… Maybe he had been dreaming. After all, he wasn’t in his usual cosy bed with racing car covers, instead he was in a large chair with Gordon fast asleep next to him. Although, even if it had been a dream, usually when he called for her she would be there as soon as possible to help comfort him… “Mamma?” He waited, but she did not come… Why wasn’t she coming?

Then he remembered, his mamma hadn’t been with them for a while now, ever since that scary day when the snow had tumbled down the hillside. Thankfully, both he and Gordon had been with their dad and he had protected them, then a little bit later they were in a big tent with Scott and John who had both given him a hug. Yet, what he had really wanted was his mamma to cuddle him better, and then for an extra squeeze from Virgie because he would always give the biggest, strongest hugs. Except neither of them had been there. Johnny had explained that they had got trapped under the snow and that some people were helping his dad to find them. Later they had gone outside when they heard cheering and he had cheered with his big brothers when he saw Virgil lying in his daddy’s arms, but there was still no sign of his mom.

Where was she? Why did she not come out to help comfort Virgil who looked really cold? Or to make him and Gordon feel better? And why were his two biggest brothers crying?

Later they had gone to a warm room, Virgil had been placed in a bed with lots of wires attached to him that made beeping noises, and still there was no sign of his mamma. He had asked his dad, but he had grown quiet and hadn’t answered. He had then asked John and Scott because they knew everything, and they explained that their mom had to go away because she was busy working as an Angel. Which made sense because his mommy was definitely magical. Although even if she was an Angel surely she could still come and comfort him? He didn’t want to ask his biggest brothers again because they had been upset by the question, his daddy was too quiet and had barely spoken to them, and he couldn’t ask Virgil because he was still asleep after getting very cold and sick. So he decided to wait for his grandma to arrive, because she was really old… Probably one of the oldest grandmas in the world… Surely she would know the answer to all of his questions? Unfortunately he still hadn’t had a chance because his dad and grandma had been talking. Yet now his dad wasn’t in the room and… He allowed his eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting… Scott and John were asleep in their chairs, Gordon was still asleep in the one he was sharing with him, and his grandma was sitting, with her eyes closed, in a chair next to Virgil’s bed. Now was the perfect time.

So, carefully and quietly he climbed down from his chair, toddled over to his grandmas’ side, then tapped her on her knee before holding his little arms out towards her.

She yawned, opened her eyes and smiled when they met his. “Hello sweetie, do you want a cuddle?”

He nodded his head.

“Better?” She questioned, after picking him up placing him on her lap and giving him a tight squeeze.

He nodded, then looked up into her blue eyes thoughtfully.

“What is it?”

“Where’s mamma?”

Sally’s eyes widened, even though she had been expecting this question. His other brothers had said they had tried to explain but knew he hadn’t understood and unfortunately Jeff was currently in no fit state to explain anything right now. “You understand that she was trapped with Virgil?”

Alan nodded.

“Well, your brother was found but he was cold and now here’s here to make him feel better.”

“So mamma is in another room getting better from the cold?”

“No darling, your mother, she… She got to cold and because of that she’s had to go away.”

“To do her Angel work?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“When is she coming back?”

“She can’t come back darling?”

Alan grew tearful. “But I want her back.”

“I know darling, but she can’t because she’s doing important work… She’s helping others.”

“But I want to see her.”

She thought for a moment, then stood, carrying Alan with her over to the window before placing him on a hard chair that helped him to look out onto the dark sky… “Can you see the stars?”

“Yes, they’re pretty. Me and Johnny look at them all the time.”

“Well, that’s where she is.”

“In the sky?”

“Yes, if you look to the stars… Your mamma is one of them, and she is shining brightly and will always be watching over you.”

With eyes wide, Alan gazed up at the stars. It made sense that was where his mamma had gone. When he had been really tiny he had looked up at the bright, magical stars and wondered how they managed not to fall. Gordon had said that one day they would fall on him, but his mamma had told his brother off for scaring him. She had then explained they wouldn’t fall, because they were helping to watch over him. “She is watching me?”

“Yes, sweetheart she is.”

“Which one is she?”

“That one,” John said, now wide awake and joining them both with Scott and Gordon, “definitely that one, what do you reckon Alan?”

“Yes,” Alan replied with a nod, leaning forwards so his hands were placed on the glass, his eyes not leaving the twinkling star, “night, night mamma.”


	13. Fortress

A familiar warmth…

He longed for it, wanted to feel it wrap around him. Instead, an icy coffin one he could not see through encased him. He was unable to move, unable to escape from its grasp. Unable to shatter the ice which lay in front of him. He was trapped, held back from the world…

Yet, what kind of reality was he being held back from?

One without his mother.

Was that life worth living? Was there any point in continuing to fight for an existence he did not know he wanted?

She had always been there. To hold his hand, to pick him up when he had fallen, to hold him close when the dark clouds rolled in. She was his mamma. His everything, and she had begged him not to give in. To continue living, to continue growing along with brothers.

A dagger of iciness struck his soul…

His little precious brothers they must have been so scared when the snow giant came tumbling down the hillside towards them, they would have been even more frightened when they realised that both he and their mom were trapped beneath the freezing fortress, and now, now they would have to grow without their mamma.

Did he really want them to grow without him?

Then there was the eldest two…

John: Being quieter than the rest he would reflect inwardly, lock himself away, and become trapped within his own thoughts.

Scott: His best friend despite their age gap. Other friends had brothers and sisters who were Scott’s age and they hardly played together. He was constantly told how lucky he was to have an awesome big brother who cared so much. Sometimes too much, and it was that selflessness that would make him neglect himself.

Then there was the rest of his family…

Grandma: She had just lost his grandpa. (who was hopefully now looking after his mamma) She had been so lonely without him, would feel worse without their mother, and she’d be even more devastated if he also left.

Finally his dad: He would be distraught without their mom. Without him, would the pain ever heal? Or would he be trapped within his own prison?

NO! He couldn’t allow that to happen.

He pushed against the frozen wall. Yet, it didn’t shatter. Instead, it remained robust, holding him within a tight merciless grasp.

Was there any point in continuing?

Yes… He had to keep trying. He could not let his family live without him. They needed him to wake up, to open his eyes to the reality before him.

His fists punched the casket. Ice exploded, the chamber evaporated. Yet, the cold gloom remained.

“Virgil?”

Voices…

“Come on Virg.”

“Open your eyes.”

Recognisable, encouraging, tender…

“We’re here for you.”

“Can you wake up for us?”

His eyelids fluttered… The darkness melted revealing his entire family… The iciness disintegrated instantly replaced with a familiar warmth.


	14. Home

His wonderful Lucille…

It had been sixteen years. Yet, he could still see everything. Her long hair flowing, a stunning white dress gliding down her slim physique. Stepping to his side so he could lift her into his arms and carry her into their home.

Their home. Filled with life, laughter, and unconditional love for each other. Later their five sons added so much more…

Scott: He was the double of himself and together they shared a mutual love for any flying craft. Yet, even though he had inherited this and his tenacity, other traits were directly from his mother. Courteous. Generous. Caring. Supportive. Especially of his little brothers who would often refer to him as ‘the best big brother.’ He was always looking out for them, making sure he spent quality time with each one, and helping them in whatever way that he could. Even though he was now fifteen.

John: His quiet introvert. His nose and eyes were always either in a book, or lifted up towards the stars. Often they would both sit together gazing up, both naming the planets and the star systems they could see, a father and son bonding moment. His books were shared with his mother. Fantasy involving magical lands, high sea adventures, interstellar explorations, plus factual reads covering several genres.

Virgil: Many varied hobbies filled his life. Mechanisms being one that would see them spending many hours together. Taking things apart to see how they worked, if they could be improved, then putting them back together again. Later they would both stroll into their home covered in layers of dust and oil. His quieter, cleaner, creative side was reserved for his mother. Music: Together they could make beautiful melodies emerge from a piano. Classical and jazz to deeper heavier tones. The compositions always reflecting their mood. His other creative pursuits, also shared with his mom, involved painting and drawing. Watercolours. Pastels. Acrylics. Pen and ink, charcoal, chalks, pastels and many other assorted styles were pinned to fridges or framed on walls.

Gordon: If they were real he would swear that his little fish was actually a Merman. He and his mother were always heading down to the local pool so he could train for the big medals he wanted to win. Knowing Gordon and the pure determination he had inherited from both him and his mother he would definitely achieve what some outside their family deemed to be ‘pipedreams.’

Alan: His youngest. Two years old, nearly three. So young. So tiny. However, his personality was already shining through. Stubborn like him. Curious and loving like his mother. Enjoyed gazing at the stars with John, admiring airplanes with Scott, learning to swim with Gordon, and being mesmerised by the melodic piano when Virgil and his mom played.

A comforting hand on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open, reality greeted him in the form of a house.

Scott, with another reassuring squeeze to his shoulder nodded towards the door and after he had returned an affirmative nod his eldest stepped forwards, opened it, then ushered in his three brothers while he carried Virgil inside. Quietly the six of them all piled onto the large sofa. No one speaking. No sobs escaping at the knowledge of the empty spot where their missing seventh would sit. The one who held them all together. The one, who now without, made their home just a house. A void. Empty without their mamma. Empty without his wonderful Lucille.


End file.
